


混沌境界-YGO

by KensakiVC



Series: 混沌境界 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KensakiVC/pseuds/KensakiVC
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: 混沌境界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167749





	混沌境界-YGO

哐哐 ...哐哐 ...

陰暗的古老石室裡。法老輕輕揮舞手中的錫杖，點燃了火炎，照亮了整個石室。

他單膝跪在巨大的圓陣前，呼喚出青眼白龍。屹立圓陣中的白龍仰天咆哮。不知道這是因為悲傷，還是憤怒。

不過法老並沒有餘暇理會白龍的心思。他先把錫杖內的匕首拔出來，往白龍的腹部一刺。

這用力深深一刺，鮮血從腹部慢慢一滴又一滴流下。那是靈魂的血滴

他一邊喃喃念著咒語一邊伸手接下一滴鮮血並將其凝固起來。同時血滴開始漸漸滲出奪目的紅光。隨著頌念的咒語圓陣泛起黃金的光暈.....

腦海中憶起曾經有著耀眼生命的女性。

現在，以此生鮮的血滴，化為純粹的靈魂。

把靈魂交給冥界之主，還靈魂在遙遠的時空重生。

血滴被黑暗籠罩並伴隨黑暗消失。法老結束了自己的儀式，他看著白龍也回歸石碑之中。

這時候地面發生強烈的震盪，法老眼前的空間也開始變得扭曲。然後他明白了....

自己將要踏進新的戰埸.....

\----------------------------------------------  
01：KC 人工樂園島的邀請函  
\----------------------------------------------

"嗯? 郵件...."

在德國留學的遊戲突然收到來KC 的邀請函。他閱覽內容後馬上通知自己的朋友說回國。然而在朋友當中跟自己最要好的城之內卻失了聯繫。

於是回國後就先跟朋友會合，然後再去城之內家。遊戲按門鈴後仍然一片寂靜。

「怪了。城之內那小子該不會去哪鬼混了吧？打電話去結果成了空號了。」

本田這樣一說，御伽就想起來了。「說起來前天，城之內說手機壞掉了。直到他昨天才說要拿回修好的手機。」

也就是說，從昨天開始城之內就失蹤了。遊戲拿出邀請函看，思考一下後決定帶著朋友們一起人工樂園島。

我想....城之內也可能在那裡。

同一時間，遊輪漸漸向人工島行駛。紅衣少年站在甲板享受著海風的吹拂。

「很快就到人工樂園島。真令人期待。」

另外，連接在人工島的架橋，也有D輪車隊準備參加飆速決鬥競賽。以及，在人工島的暗處蠢蠢欲動的邪教團體....和迷途的戰士們。

翌日，遊戲抵達人工島。令人意外的是，在人工島進行的決鬥大賽。凡進入島的人都會被電腦自動註冊決鬥者戶籍，而且還是強制性的，連最基礎的卡組和決鬥盤配置都被妥善的安排好。他走進酒店式的服務中心，問問看有沒有關城之內的消息。結果真的被遊戲猜中。

「是的，城之內選手目前跟5'DS 車隊的不動遊星，在廣埸區決鬥。」查看電腦的服務員平和的回答。本想詢問對方要不要登記入住，可是轉眼間對方就不見了蹤影。

遊戲找到城之內時。決鬥也剛好尾聲，城之內的生命值被削成零。

「城之內！你果然在這裡呢。」

「遊戲！」看到自己的朋友在眼前。城之內高興的不得了，立刻給遊戲一個大大的擁抱。接著說自己在幾天前晚上要回修理的手機時，被群軍隊強行帶到這裡來了。

儘管遊星看到決鬥界中最有名的遊戲。見他們聚舊的樣子也不好意思插進去跟人搭話；這時候。龍可突然發出一聲尖叫：「啊！那個人搶走我的卡組！」

一個小偷在眾目睽睽下搶走龍可的牌組。龍亞也開始喊捉賊。遊星固然不會袖手旁觀。只是剛好有個扎著馬尾的高中生突然擋在小偷面前。由於距離非常近，小偷就這樣跟他撞了一下。而這瞬間遊星和遊戲看到了，小偷手上的牌組給順走了。

見小偷沒有跌倒的龍亞想焦急的追。卻被遊星阻止。「龍亞。看來不用追了。」

遊戲見狀也上前安慰龍亞。然後指指那位高中生說：「那人已經幫你拿回來了。」

扎馬尾的高中生抿嘴，然後走到龍可面前把牌組物歸原主。此刻遊戲的視線剛好看到那人的脖頸處有個奇怪的烙印。那明顯是某種古代文字。

「哇哦~好厲害！到底是怎麼做到的！能教教我嗎？」吵著要人家傳授技巧的龍亞。龍可開始跟他說教。

對方蹲下回龍亞一個笑容：「不過是障眼法罷了。確實不是小孩子該學的技倆呢。而且我也得去集合。失陪了。」語畢後隋即站身離開。

高中生在路上行走幾步後突然閃身的混入人群裡，因為感覺到身後有人正跟蹤自己。本以為可以甩開對方，然而那種感覺依然緊跟著自己身後。他的左手不禁撫摸自己的頸部後再次混進人群中。之後跟在後面的黑影終於因為追掉目標而放棄。

聽說今天這座島要舉行連續三個月的多元化決鬥大賽。這時候位於島中心聳立的大樓宛如巨大的塔。海馬瀨人在窗邊一邊觀賞島嶼，一邊等待某人的答覆。

「事情的大概我已經明白了，但我還是無法認同。我，只侍奉那位王。」

「這就是你的回答了嗎。馬哈特。」海馬對這個回答並沒有多少驚訝。

「我知道了，按你自己的意思行動也無妨。」

看見社長罕見的容許對方的答覆。站在海馬身邊的圭平表面故作鎮定，內心卻真的很想為兄長出氣。但出聲的話會有損風度於是繼續保持沉默，直到馬哈特離開辦公室。

「圭平，古魯斯的行動目前如何？」

「嗯，暫時沒出現什麼問題。不過哥哥……這樣真的好嗎？比起顧用馬利克和讓他帶領的古魯斯……」

「面對非科學的事就由非科學的專家去處理。對手在某方面來說可以說是相當過敏，假如我們派軍隊行動的話不單是打草驚蛇，在他們還深藏不露的時候我們卻盡露底牌。這明顯對我們來說是非常不利。」

「原來如此。不愧是哥哥。」

「話說回來。圭平，你最近似乎挺高興的，是不是計劃著什麼好事？」

「嘻嘻，不愧是哥哥大人。其實也沒什麼………」圭平騷騷頭，不過稍為考慮一下還是決定說出來。「我事先把城之內帶到這座島來。」

「城之內……？」海馬若有所思回道。

「嗯，沒錯。基於事件的安全考量，認為他在遊戲身邊是最安全的。」圭平看看時間差不多了，該準備其他事務。「我也會好好監視城之內，以免被事件卷入。」

然後圭平也離開辦公室。剩下海馬一人陷入沉思。他在這副軀體的大腦內搜索有關城之內的記憶其浮現出各種各樣的畫面，當然也包括妄想性質的畫面。

  
\---看來是個暗戀對象，然而不親眼看的話是看不清他的魂。說不定那不是我想遇見的………

  
我的心中除了視為宿敵的他外，就是對那靈魂的思念填滿整個空洞。

  
\----------------------------------------------  
02：交錯  
\----------------------------------------------

遊戲一行人去參觀完博物館。原因是遊戲收到的邀請函中的一段古埃及文：

  
_"有不詳的邪惡打算吞噬冥界，請踏上真相的階梯，助王一臂之力。"_

  
在博物館裡，伊西絲站在大堂中間，這時候她的身上配戴千年之物守候遊戲的到來，並告知對方自己目前所知的事。

這個人工樂園島表面上是KC財團建造，但實際上那是憑空出現的島。然後千年飾物突然在伊西絲面前出現，腦海中數情景不斷含糊閃過。

得知冥界的那位王為突如其來的敵人抗衡，但敵人力量實在過於強大，只好使用積木則將敵人封印起來，要不是一條紅龍化身為箭；否則敵人就不會順利的被封印在積木裡。然後除千年積木之外的千年之物送到這個世界。

此後伊西絲出發去找其他曾經持有聖物的人，然後跟海馬會面。聽說海馬是利用科技前去冥界決鬥，然後最近卻回來了。她問海馬是不是在冥界看到整件事情。

  
「沒錯。」海馬開啟了投影設備，一張地圖憑空出現。「那座島可以說是個"虛"與"實"相交錯次元狹縫。那敵人在還沒露出真身的情況下瞬間擾亂異次元之間的平衡。」

  
再這樣下去。這世界會以這座島作為起點帶來前所未有的傷害。伊西絲認為千年之物回到自己身邊是某種生靈在向自己求救，於是詢問海馬自己有什麼可以做。然後海馬拿出手提箱並在她面前打開，裡面是一支錫杖。

  
「這不是千年錫杖嗎？！」

  
「你好像有個叫馬利克的弟弟吧。我想他再次拿這錫杖率領古魯斯。」

  
「可是古魯斯已經……」

  
「再建立就可以。在那島嶼上的話，千年錫杖的能力，是對敵人有一定程度的阻擋力。麻煩你了，伊西絲小姐。」

  
關係到弟弟的問題。伊西絲是打算拒絕。不過……

  
「以前馬利克所犯下的過錯，我是可以理解的。也因此，請替我跟他說：不再拿起錫杖面對過錯形同一種逃避。」

  
伊西絲隱約感覺眼前的海馬有點陌生，在他身上散發的威嚴讓人不得不去服從。之後她將錫杖交到馬利克手裡，讓他再次重建古魯斯。遊戲一行也耐心的聽完她的陳述。

  
「那就是說，馬利克再次拿起那根古靈精怪的東西。他沒事吧？」城之內不禁為馬利克擔心。「話說到這裡來的路上也看不到那些傢伙的蹤跡……」

  
「嗯……」伊西絲回想馬利克再次拿起錫杖。那時候她內心很不安，擔心馬利克這次因為愧疚而打敗。但是對方以清澈的眼醒證明自己依然保持了自我。

  
「姐姐，我已經沒事了。」馬利克說。他握緊錫杖。彷彿感受到錫杖背後的重量。「這次我一定不會再拿它來行惡的。」

  
遊戲看著伊西絲安心的說出已經沒問題後，緊張的表情也終於放鬆下來。然後離開博物館不久又一再遇上遊星。他解釋說之所以會來這座的原因，同時掀起右手的袖子。

  
遊星的右手上有紅龍的印記。他說從這座島出現之前一段時間，印記突然傳出疼痛。直到島嶼出現後，顏色變得比以前淡。於是以表面上參加比賽，實際是來調查這座島。他們邊走邊討論，然後進入體育館。這時候剛好看到一場決鬥。由於對手沒有UR卡，於是要是輸了就穿女裝。這時候那之前幫龍可拿回牌組的高中生出現，名叫日向。看來是跟戰敗的決鬥者是一伙。  
  


日向本來是不想決鬥的，卻被龍崎囂張的態度給惹火。遊戲看著日向在調整牌組時有點手忙腳亂的狀態。遊星也馬上斷言他是個初學者。  
  


過了25分鐘，早就等得不耐煩的龍崎終於可以跟日向進行決鬥，初開始日向根本就是一面倒。這作為新手也是無可奈何的，他手牌的顏色大概怪獸卡很少，魔陷卡多的一類。不過表情很認真冷靜，沒有焦躁和慌亂。令觀戰的遊戲產生了他是個精戰沙場的戰士的錯覺。  


在日向生命值接近零時，使用"友情YO-JYO"的魔法卡。龍崎當然拒絕。於是手牌中再出一張"結束UNITY"出來，逼龍崎就範。使兩人的生命值平分。即使如此，日向的形勢也十分不利，他的場上除了四張蓋牌就一隻怪獸都沒有。但最後他以陷阱卡水晶替身勝利。他正沾沾自喜的算帳，可這份喜悅過不了三秒就跑出體育館。當他跑出去時正在跟遊星擦肩而過。也就這時候，遊星隱約看到對方的脖子上有道烙印。然後跟遊戲一行道別離開體育館。

距離傍晚還有兩個小時。城之內才想起很重要的事情。「新手級別選手要進級，必須在明天日出之前完成250場連勝！遊戲，怎麼辦！」

  
也就是說，剛到這島來的遊戲也得在明天日出前完成進級條件……

  
「關於進級的事。遊戲殿下不需要擔心。因為KC的超級電腦已經記錄了殿下以前戰績，登島就是進級選手。所以殿下可以無須完成進級所需的條件。」一位俊美的異國古人走到遊戲面前行禮，他自稱馬哈特。

  
「馬哈特，你該不會是…侍奉亞圖姆的守護神官？」遊戲問道。守護神官在這裡的話…難道說亞圖姆他……

  
「是的。正如遊戲殿下猜測的一樣。邪惡的邪念遠超王的想像，也不知道出於怎樣的目的做出這近乎於毀滅秩序的事情。於是王將神器送回曾經的使者，也吩咐我前來保護殿下和你的朋友。」

  
近乎於毀滅秩序…這樣的話亞圖姆身處的世界不就是也……「那麼亞圖姆他現在怎樣？」

  
哈馬特頓了頓。「殿下，王現在正集中精神阻礙邪惡的活動。暫時還可以放心。總之要提防身上刻有文字烙印的人，那些有烙印的人是會使用黑暗決鬥。」

  
身上有文字的烙印。遊戲第一時間想起剛剛在體育館決鬥的日向。但他看起來完全不像一個壞人。

  
然後以上這些說明在對城之內的腦中難以消化。沒想到這座島還潛伏了深不可測的敵人。遊戲的話有KC給予的特權進級，甚至可以前往明天解鎖的地區。相反自己的連勝記錄被遊星打斷，所以得要重來。

  
而城之內的想法，遊戲並沒忽略。「城之內，如果你無法完成條件的話，跟我編為一隊就能共享權限。那就不用擔心明天的解鎖地區無法去了。」

  
「哦~不愧是遊戲。但是我果然還是靠自己實力進級啊。」

  
但是在明天日出前完全250連勝實在太苛刻。即使能神抽艾克佐迪亞也未必能完成。馬哈特思考了一下，或許也強一下城之內的力量說不定可以減低些危險性。於是把一個本來不該說的情報說出來。

  
「如果真的想依靠實力進級的話，也未必要一定達成250場連勝的條件……」

\-----------------------------------------  
03.再會  
\-----------------------------------------

  
到了晚上。KC策劃舉辦一場決鬥者交流會。馬哈特表面上來說算是KC的高層工作人員。於是把一個只有高層知道的情報粗略的告知城之內。

"在交流會裡會底下進行貪吃蛇的決鬥遊戲。  
當中會有人作為貪吃蛇的蛇頭吞噬決鬥者。  
被蛇吃掉的敗者則會明天一早就離開島嶼。  
但相反找到蛇頭並打敗，該決鬥者就算沒有完成連勝條件也可破例進級。"

由於跟KC有協議，所以馬哈特就沒再詳細說明。同時他不保證周遭有沒有使用文字的人，不然對敵人的篩選就沒意義。也因為這是暗地裡進行的決鬥遊戲，所以更不會誘透露有關蛇頭的情報，被蛇頭打倒的決鬥者甚至突然就出局的原因都不知道。然後交流會一開始，海馬瀨人親自上台致詞。誰個那人一開口就像對敵人宣戰一樣:

「你們這群身上持有文字烙印的敵人，你們休想破壞這個世界的秩序！！我要替"王"鏟除你們的餘黨！！在坐各位決鬥者要是能過到明天就證明你們是有實力的戰士。為保衛這個世界獻出自己的力量吧！！驅逐妄想破壞我們世界的惡人！！！哇哈哈哈哈！！！！」

同是台下的遊戲笑而不語。馬哈特無奈扶額，他沒想到那人在這時代會是這樣的人設。城之內由於聽不懂海馬在說什麼所以本能地無視了。交流會除了交流牌技和互換情報外，在桌上也擺滿各種美味佳餚。城之內現在滿腦子只想著吃，於是把決鬥的事情放在一旁自己大吃特吃起來。  
  


馬哈特則視察一下周圍的情況。他拿出千年智慧環，假如有人發動文字他一定會注意到，相反如果對方躲在會場內的話。然而智慧環有反應卻有5根指針僵硬的指向各自的方向。這說明敵人有一定的人數。一是可能打算在會場大鬧，另一個可能就是他們仍處觀望狀態，按兵不動。

「那個叫作日向就是擁有文字的使用者。」

咦！遊戲一時錯愕。確實白天在日向身上看到文字烙印，但這事並沒對馬哈特說啊。  
  


「殿下你不必要驚訝。烙印者身上文字是會散發出微弱的獨特氣息。再者我有權限可以檢查島上的決鬥者名單。」

「馬哈特，你打算跟他交手嗎？」  
  


「果真交手的話，就無法如期迎接殿下了。」沒錯，在馬哈特前往體育館時就已經跟日向有一面之緣。然而對方不但沒有露出敵意，反而表現出不解的神情更多於攻擊性。他再看一眼手上智慧環，當中一根指的震動比較異常並指向前方不遠的決鬥。雖說離前方不遠，然而會場裡的人流密集，阻礙著視野。

「看來得要看清他到底有什麼意圖。殿下，我先失陪一下。要是發生什麼事情，我必會第一時間回到你身邊的，請殿下放心。」

另一方面， 海馬大力致詞後回到二樓的貴賓席，他居高臨下觀看下面的決鬥者的活動。當然也看到日向那伙人的活動，儘管他們被海馬列入目標名單。但他們看起來似乎並沒有確立自己定位的樣子。遊戲和馬哈特也處於觀望狀態。不過貝卡斯應該會好好盡自己的職責的。  
  


當他將視線移到城之內身上，不禁凝視起來。古代的神官裡有少數人流淌著能看見靈魂質量的靈視，Seto就是當中的少數者。從凝視中看出城之內體內的靈魂令海馬感到驚訝……

「Ki..sa...ra...」

「哥哥？」感覺兄長不太對勁的圭平問道。「你沒事吧？」  
  


海馬點頭表示沒事，卻用手扶著有點隱隱作痛的頭。「可能有點累了，圭平，這裡拜託你。」  
  


「嗯，我明白了。」圭平目送哥哥離席後回到自己工作崗位。他開始若有所思的想著，要是哥哥能坦率點就好。  
  


這個時候，在會場站崗的馬利克見到城之內。對方大吃特吃時臉頰鼓鼓的模樣真像某個萌寵UP主養的倉鼠。他拍一拍城之內的肩膀打個招呼。「嗨~城之內。」  
  


「哦~馬利克！好久不見了。我聽你姐說你又拿起那個古靈精怪的東西。」

「哈哈……是千年錫杖了。」馬利克苦笑。然後表情漸漸凝重：「城之內，我覺得你還是離開這裡比較好。因為這座島真的很危險。」  
  


「馬利克你這傢伙在說什麼？我怎可以掉下最好的朋友不管！」熱血滿腔的城之內

「也對呢。畢竟城之內你就是這種人，不然那時候就不可能打破我施下的洗腦術。」

馬利克的表情是真心希望城之內能遠離危險，要不是礙於職責任務，他還真想用決鬥來令城之內打退堂鼓，乖乖的離開這個島。但沒想到的是，城之內居然向馬利克發起決鬥，身有要務的馬利克當然想要拒絕。不過這時海馬突然出現發言。

「接受他的挑戰吧，馬利克。」海馬說。

「但是……」  
  


「千年錫杖不是可以看到各個手下看到的視野的嗎。一邊使用這能力一邊決鬥，你做得到的。馬利克。在這裡所有神器持有者都得要全力使用渾身解數來面對各項難題。要記住，使用神器最重要的是不畏懼它的同時也不能過於驕傲。」  
  


馬利克聽了後不由有點臉紅，因為他明白海馬話中的意思是即使再度拿起神器，也不需要因此把自己束縛起來，只要目的正當，全力的盡自己所能及的事就可以。

於是遊戲，城之內和馬利克都離開會場，並在海馬的帶領下抵達工作人員調整好的決鬥場地。

從剛剛為止。城之內從社長身上感受難以抗拒的威嚴。這時遊戲來提醒城之內：「城之內，你要跟馬利克決鬥？這樣的話得趕快。距離結束還有1小時。這之後得盡快找出"蛇頭"。」

而這句話被聽覺靈敏的馬利克聽見……

「聽好了。一般決鬥在這會場內除了競速決鬥，怎樣決鬥都沒問題。不過城之內和馬利克的決鬥只能按照我指定模式進行。」海馬嚴肅道。

遊戲一下子就明白了。「難道是"超意識決鬥"。」

城之內則是困惑：「但是能使用的卡組只"青眼"和"黑魔導"。」

「以卡組來說的話是沒錯，但正確來說是決鬥者自身的腦波。神器持有者也是表現突出的例子。所以馬利克當然也能進行超意識決鬥。」海馬冷酷的笑一下：「至於庸才的腦波等級是否能驅動得了系統就不知道了。」

被海馬輕視的城之內好氣。「你說什麼！！海馬你給我看好！！！我一定會驅動給你看！」

工作人員給城之內裝置"超意識決鬥"所需的裝備。把城之內弄得像穿了鎧甲的戰士似的。故且城之內看過"超意識決鬥"的遊戲根本無必要多穿幾件裝備。於是忍不住問了：「請問這些護甲是？」

「防止你再次[走得太精彩*]。」海馬注視城之內直到對方開始渾身不自在扭扭身體為止。「故且告訴你一件事吧，庸才。要驅動這個系統不是單單腦波強就可以，還需要合理的意象和經驗*」

儘管有各種不同的決鬥者來到這個島，但真正要面對的是創造這裡的始作俑者。那傢伙能跟亞圖姆勢均力敵。因此能跟那傢伙抗衡的系統也就只有"超意識決鬥"系統。海馬不希望己方的戰力上出現缺憾上的偏差。同時也不想城之內捲入這場戰爭。

現在想來，其實理應要訓斥圭平的，但要不是圭平擅自把城之內拐來這個島，自己也無法親眼認出他的靈魂所以就此作罷。反正城之內輸了至少能確保他今後的安全。在決鬥開始之前。馬利克問海馬：「那個我可以表明一下立場嗎？」

「隨便你。」

馬利克心想很好。於是向城之內表明自己是"蛇頭"。馬哈特說過只打倒"蛇頭"就可以不用完全連勝條件進級。這更令城之內充滿鬥志。他們的決鬥開始。在開始回合期間，城之內果然無法驅動"超意識"。但這並沒有阻礙一般形式的決鬥。只是馬利克驅動"超意識"令怪獸攻擊力增強5倍。被這種強化怪獸攻擊打中的城之內這才感覺到痛楚。但是跟對上暗馬利克的痛楚比起來還差很遠。或許是因為護甲的關係吧。

那兩人的決鬥就海馬來說還算過的去，至少城之內能抵住馬利克3次猛烈的強化攻擊。不過就算召喚出真紅眼黑刃龍，再利用堆墓加強怪獸攻擊力。也不敵馬利克的怪獸。

這個情景好像以前也曾經見過，那時為了製造最強的怪獸，而將那位柔弱的女子送上鬥獸場。雖然最強的怪獸誕生了，但代價則是那女子的靈魂。法老實在太過思念她的靈魂，於是明知道次元的鐵則是無法打破，也要冒著5分之一的賭博對怪獸的靈魂進行秘儀。只是為了千年之後的相遇。但為什麼總要在這個危機四伏的不祥之地出現。

城之內……就算棄權了我也不會怪你的，所以別太勉強自己。

「城之內是不會棄權的。」看出海馬所想的遊戲說：「他就算快要輸掉也不會放棄能挽救局勢的機會。所以城之內是不會棄權的。」  
  


是嗎…就算不同的世界，不同的人…海馬不禁細語：「果然……靈魂還是相同的嗎……」

  
遊戲注意到海馬有點奇怪，可是也說不出是哪裡奇怪。

可惡……城之內暗罵道。已經過了8個回合了，還不論怎樣做也無法驅動"超意識"系統。海馬的話在腦內迴響著；"合理的意象和經驗"讓腦海不由自主的想像和感受真紅眼的姿態。視覺開始變得朦朧，然後漸漸進入黑暗，最後見到黑龍使出全力的咆哮。結果……

「城之內！！！」在遊戲的看前突然發生了爆炸。馬哈特及時出現，保護遊戲避免了爆風橫飛的碎片傷害。但他依然很擔心城之內。而海馬看見一條黑龍出現在眼前。他下意識想起什麼就立即跳上平台捉住城之內，這個時候城之內已經陷入了昏迷。黑龍也處於暴走狀態，向馬利克發了一記黑炎彈。攻擊數值被電腦檢查出是原本攻擊力的7倍。

硬吃黑龍炮彈的馬利克，生命值則差點削為零。他體力不支跪在地上。即使如此，要是城之內繼續進攻的話，到時輸的一定會是自己。於是悄悄發動手牌"命運毀滅"後舉手說「我輸了。」

當然這種小把戲會以為海馬沒看穿嗎？只是海馬不想計較罷了。他默默解除了城之內身上的護甲並將人橫抱起來。

「海馬。」遊戲叫住海馬：「你要帶城之內去哪？」

然而海馬沒有回話，就這樣把城之內帶進酒店專屬的VIP裡。他把人輕輕放在KING SIZE的大床上。

「奈芙蒂斯*。」  
  


接著一位身穿埃及古服的女性，其身形漸漸在海馬身後出現。  
  


"Seto大人，請問有什麼吩咐。"  
  


「麻煩你把那傢伙的傷治好，並且消除他的疲勞。」  
  


"明白了。"

  
海馬凝視著傷勢逐漸恢復的城之內，不禁伸手撫摸床上金髮男子的臉龐。

…

  
………

很久以前，聽說在海馬家工作，只要願意拼命，年齡和學歷都不是問題。

城之內知道與其依賴自己那嗜賭為命的酒鬼父親，更不如想方法如何有餐飽過日子。然後再想辦法到妹妹那邊去。於是他在艱難的懇求下終於得到能海馬家當下人工作的機會。

有一天，他收到少爺的禮物。雖然是一塊簡單軍牌。小小的城之內也滿心歡喜。

「我真的可以收下嗎？」

少爺點頭同意。於是這塊軍牌就在城之內心中成了友誼的象徵物。不過好境不常，少爺的弟弟生病，大人們都說是城之內害二少爺生病。最後也好把城之內解僱。

大人們打算給將離開的小佣人一疊金錢，但被少爺制止了。說小孩子是無法很好的自己理財的。所以他在城之內的頭上給了一個吻。

「好好活下去，直到我當上公司的總裁後會再找你的。好嗎？」

城之內一直相信著，可是隨年齡增長也明白現實有多麼殘酷。就算少爺真的當上社長。城之內還是跟他所身處的世界也相差太遠。最終決定不再去期待這個諾言。這並非是在怨恨，而是打從心底的選擇放下。

本以為從此以後都不會再有交集。直到結識遊戲之後，一切都轉變得翻天覆地。

在城之內想動動身子時，耳邊忽然聽到金屬碰撞的聲音，然後仰頭一看雙手居然被又沉又粗的手鐐扣住，兩手分別拴在床邊的鐵柱上。

「這是在搞什麼啊！！」城之內慌亂的喊道。

「終於醒過來了。」海馬說。冷淡的話調跟城之內成了明顯的反差。

「海馬！！你這是幾個意思啊！？」

然後坐在床邊背向城之內，感覺得胸口很沈重，但他有件事得對城之內說清楚。

「給我聽好。我……」

然而城之內完全沒要聽人話的意思，並用抬腳沖海馬後腦一踢……誰知這一腳不但被對方簡單地一手擋了下來，胯下更突如其來的觸電更令他霎時驚叫。

什………！什麼？！

城之內勉強抬眼一看，發現一個電擊槍在大腿附近躺著，直到胯下私處開始陣陣騷麻才把頭放下。並痛恨自己應該想到那可是海馬瀨人！！能完全沒有羞恥心的對人往隱私處來一發電擊啊！！

「沒想到你還真是隻瘋狗啊，能好好聽人話嗎？」

在海馬的記憶裡，城之內就是如此討厭海馬的；會弄這陷阱也是出於五五開的驗證心理。

「是嗎？但我不覺得你會有什麼好話跟我說。」城之內別個頭望向外漂亮的星空。

然而在海馬的視角下；在一間陰暗的vip豪華房間裡，只亮起一盞夜燈。柔和的光線只弱弱照著那躺在床上男子的側臉，金色的髮絲因而生動的閃耀著。順著髮尾到精幹的脖頸，還有起伏平穩的胸膛。整個畫面顯得格外的誘人。

而在使用靈視的視覺下，床上人的靈魂則是耀眼無比，簡直跟Kisara如出一徹。他應該欣喜轉魂重生術的成功，但法術的成功所帶來的負面作用並非沒有。

不論是法術還是科學，兩者都需要代價交換的，而且過程中更得要精打細算；假如超出自身預期的結果，那可不單是自己性命垂危這麼簡單，那甚至牽連到更多無辜的人或不相干的事物。所以他不會期待這個重生體會有前身的記憶。

海馬慢慢俯身靠近城之內，伸手玩弄金色的髮尾。「城之內，你就這麼討厭我嗎？」

「那！那當然……嗯！！」

事際上海馬不在意城之內會給出怎樣的答案。所以才會趁對方轉頭的瞬間用吻堵住嘴巴。

這個吻從清澀轉為纏綿長達15分鐘才分開。攻略者的舌頭才依依不捨的離開，舌尖甚至扯出了細長的銀絲。

「草！你這是幹什麼？！」城之內在粗喘下努力吸入所需的氧氣。

「這不是很配合嘛。」海馬笑了笑。「據說要知道對方是不是喜歡上自己，最好最直接的方法是上床做愛。」說著，骨節分明的手掌擅自竄進城之內衣服裡開始到處遊走。

「停手！」城之內看著眼前的海馬，和腦海裡浮現的海馬雖然對自己奚落不停，但很肯定他是不會碰自己。「海馬雖然有時會超乎常理的事，但他可是潔癖到只碰他弟弟的頭和青眼白龍。才不會碰我這種小混混！！你到底是誰啊！！」

海馬停止自己手上的動作。正如城之內說的那樣，在名為海馬的軀殼裡的並不是海馬瀨人這個靈魂存在；而是比現世靈魂更古老的靈魂存在。

「……你猜吧。反正我對決定好的事不會收手。」

這一刻城之內看到海馬的表情，從上一秒的驚訝又露出笑容。他雖然邪惡的笑著，卻滲透出痛苦的悲傷。男人是經歷什麼痛苦都能承受下來的物種。然而眼前這個海馬居然會露出快哭出來的表情。實在令城之內的內心不是滋味，只好默默任人俎上魚肉。

反正對方只是個冒牌貨。否則他一定抵抗到底，因為不希望海馬跟自己之間的牆壁打破。即使自己以前多少有點迷上海馬也好。

身體被海馬撫摸的每一處地方就像觸電似的。城之內即使有看AV的豐富經驗，但像這樣的肌膚之親還是頭一遭。

「嗯……！啊！！」城之內的乳頭被這個冒牌海馬專注的吸吮，像是嬰兒似的。當發現他的嘴唇正往上移就馬上焦急起來。「等等！！先給等一下。」

「怎麼了？」突然被壞了興致的海馬皺眉的抬頭。「想要鬆綁的話，我拒絕。」

「不……倒不是…只是想你幫我把脖子上的牌子拿下來。」

「牌子？」經這一說，海馬才注意到身下人的脖頸處確實有塊軍牌。「為什麼？」

「我可不想弄髒它。」那塊牌子是海馬小時候給自己作為友誼象徵，不過對方現在估計也忘了這件事。即使對方是披上海馬皮，內裡卻不知道是誰的傢伙。也不想對著海馬的臉幹這事，會沾污這個象徵的。

「我知道了。」海馬伸手把城之內身上軍牌解下來，放到旁邊的桌子上。「這可以了？」

「嗯…謝謝。」

「那繼續吧。」海馬順便把衣服脫下，衣服甚至被主人隨意掉到地上。然後繼續跟床上人的纏綿。

直到高潮階段。兩人已經緊密的連接在一起。正蓄勢待發時海馬深情的伸手撫摸忍受著痛苦的身下人的臉龐。

「kisara……」

結果霎時被人用一記頭槌撞了腦門。這真實的痛楚令海馬清醒了點。*

「我………不是kisara……哈……」城之內粗喘著。他的身體深處被根粗大的肉柱填滿得生痛。「我……叫城之內……克也…哈啊…給我………好好記住啊混蛋！！」

「呵……是啊……」沒錯，已經不是kisara了……海馬捉到城之內的下巴好讓視線對上。「那我也得報上身份好了。你應該知道阿圖姆王的身邊有六位神官吧。」

「………」阿圖姆……另一個遊戲…！？

「我當時就是其中的一位，SETO。」語音剛落，SETO開始有動作，使勁將肉刃在城之內的身體裡大肆活動。

在狹窄肉道裡某處的一塊凸起被不停磨擦，身體每處官感都通了電似的令城之內的大腦失去了思考。甚至無法抑止自己呻吟浪叫。直到肉柱噴發出濃稠的熱液。

「啊………！」城之內最後還是體力不支，意識也漸漸遠去。

現在時間是晚上11時37分。奈芙蒂斯為睡著的城之內做一番事後處理。裸著上身的SETO坐在床邊，他拿起桌上的軍牌思考著。

話說起來瀨人怎麼會沒了那段記憶了？SETO在瀨人的精神世界裡努力調整所有的訊息。直到他站在看起來相當陳舊的門前；那是用了會散發木霉味的木材和滿是生鏽的鐵組成，但門身則沒有一處缺口，十分牢固。不過這世界的主人好像還不放心的給門加上鐵鏈鎖了起來。

大概是小時候不愿回想的事吧。SETO試圖打開這扇門，不過伸出去的手則又慢慢的退回去。

"哼，我可沒偷窺私穩的興奮。特別是跟這場戰爭無關的…"

「SETO大人，已經處理好了。」奈芙蒂斯恭敬的回報。

「嗯，辛苦了。順便來一下，奈芙蒂斯。」

海馬在銀色的軍牌上施加了法術，讓奈芙蒂斯依附在軍牌之中。成為一件守護用的護符。「奈芙蒂斯，在戰爭結束之前，你就負責守護城之內的人身安全。」

\---明白，SETO大人。

不過話說回來，實在太靜……。SETO所指的是敵人的動向太過安靜。能讓阿圖姆出手制止都還能給予反擊的實力。應該可以很自豪向世人宣揚自己的力量才對。

  
如果不是……就是有別的目的。SETO稍為往迪瓦的角度思考。通往異世界？不對。只是想通往，付出代價就可以。而且以迪瓦前例來說，那是該世界的問題。有必須輸出那麼巨大的破壞力。果真如此的話，那敵人到底想破壞什麼？

正好這時候收到某位怪人的來電，當海馬一接就聽見對方刻意拔高的噪音。

「OH~I'm so sorry~海馬BOY~~~我沒想到日向BOY也很有一手呢~」

「呵~那表示你根本是在放水是吧。貝卡斯。」在交流會的時候，海馬也看到貝卡斯的決鬥，他也深知貝卡斯的實力，所以過程也只看了一半。

不過多少都有點意外。對於初接觸決鬥文字能力者，又不是武藤遊戲。作為怪獸決鬥之父的他怎麼可能戰敗呢？

「哎呀~海馬BOY~你也未免太抬舉我了~日向BOY雖說只是初入門的決鬥者。BUT他的能力卻是我剋星呢~說不定同時也是伊茜斯的剋星。還有就是他手上的牌……」

「……他手上的牌？」

「明顯是沒記錄的。看上去就像是有曾是生者的靈魂依附在卡牌裡，並幫助日向BOY。」

話說到這裡，海馬眉頭一皺。生靈依附在卡牌……令人不由得去想像。千年前的為戰鬥而製造石板，那些石板裡所封印的幾乎都是罪人心裡產生的魔物。

並且能夠出封印的，有千年前的神官SETO自己，現在的是貝卡斯。假如那叫日向的能力做到的話……那他的力量岂不是跟神官對等？

「這就是你放水給他通過的理由？真虧你一點事都沒有。」

「那時日向BOY只是牽制我的力量而達到公平對決。最後他嬴了後就自己跑出會場了。如果他真的是敵人那就一定會造出很大的騷動的。」手提著話筒的貝卡斯，開始悠閒的跟佣人玩起黑白棋。「這不就證明日向BOY還是什麼都不知道。那孩子似乎很重視自己身邊的同伴，說不定還存有良知。要不要找日向BOY聊聊看？」

「無聊。」海馬秒答，並且把電話掛斷。隨即收到來自下屬的通知：「海馬先生，武藤先生已經到了。」

於是他起身穿好衣服後在離開前回頭看一眼在床上熟睡的城之內，睡相不太好但感覺像某種小動物的模樣。

哼，那是小狗嗎？

現在遊戲在馬哈特和馬利克的帶領下，來到KC大樓最高的會議室。也是為方便應對和安排戰略方案來對抗文字能力者的地方。三分鐘過去了，海馬也來了。

海馬首先打了響指，他身後的螢光幕馬上放出目標名單：

黑利修奈

日向 三十郎

美濃 由利

比良板 愛羅

跨田 進

正田 愛可

「遊戲。以上那些人都是文字能力者，是必須擊敗的對象。其中叫日向的很可能擁有跟神官相接近的力量，很可能是首領。」

遊戲想一想後。「海馬君，你打算怎麼做？因為我不覺得他們做會做壞事。」

「哼，太天真了。我們要是再處於被動，只會被對方得到先機。」

「的確，對手太過安靜。」馬哈特說。「殿下會覺得他們不是壞人也很正常。加上他們行動也招搖得正大光明。若果行惡必會引起隸屬KC的軍隊。」

「假如在暗地裡行動，馬利克率領的古魯斯一定會知道。」海馬補充道。「所以他們是身處於明還投身於暗都躲不過我們的法眼。」

「所以你打算刺激他們？」遊戲問。但這樣真的好嗎？

「沒錯。」海馬的回答，眼神認真直視著遊戲。不過他很快放鬆下來，雙手環抱胸前。「放心吧，只是稍為挑釁下總好比什麼都不做。」

事情交代的差不多，遊戲看到時間也告訴自己相當晚。但回到酒店之前：「海馬君…你不是海馬君吧……你是SETO？」

「哼，不愧是曾經的法老王選中的容器。」

不是因為你拉不下臉演戲嗎？面無表情馬哈特心裡吐糟。誰知被SETO冒青根怒視：「怎麼了，馬哈特你想看神官演猴戲？」

「倒是沒有。」馬哈特依然面無表情。兩人的白熱氣氛不禁讓遊戲打哈哈……

「那城之內現在怎樣？」有點不放心好友的遊戲問SETO。

「沒什麼大礙，睡了。」

「嗯。這樣………」可是遊戲多少都猜出來了。只要關係到城之內，seto的表情就會變得好懂。

  


【第一章.完】

* * *

*會靈視的神官和術士簡單來說有分先天和後天。Seto，日向是先天，馬哈特則後天。  
*因為新年了qwq所以不想說什麼不吉利的話。所以把社長有名詞句用上w。  
*aphoeism中的文字要發動需要合理的意象和經驗，否則會發生反作用。  
*奈芙蒂斯是Seto創造出來的侍女。

*原本是(重重的摑了一個巴掌，臉上火紅且火辣辣的楓葉清晰可見。)但才想起橙汁手還被綁住了qwq。所以改了…QAQ


End file.
